Palabras de Aliento
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: [Semi-AU] Mikasa es una joven de pocas palabras, gracias a los titanes que devoraron a su familia pensaba que lo había perdido todo. Levi es un soldado más de la legión de reconocimiento con el deber de ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes, ¿Sera que sus palabras de aliento harán algún efecto en Mikasa? / — Sabes, no soy bueno en estas cosas.— / [RivaMika] [One-shot.]
Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Semi-AU|Posible Ooc | Rivamika [LevixMikasa.]

 **Advertencia:** Algunas pequeñas faltas ortográficas o redacción.

 _Palabras de Aliento_

.

Capitulo único.

.

Se podían ver varias viviendas y cadáveres por todos lados debido a que los titanes habían arrasado todo a su paso sin piedad alguna, una gran cantidad de la población había sido devorada y otro grupo de sobrevivientes sufrían a llanto vivo por la muerte de varios de sus familiares. Algunos ciudadanos llegaron a cometer suicidio porque no toleraban vivir en este mundo tan cruel sin compañía de sus seres queridos o simplemente perdieron las ganas de vivir. Se podían ver varias casas destruidas por todos lados, no había presencia alguna de los titanes pero aun así no tenían que confiarse, después de todo se sabía que en cualquier momento volverían y había que estar preparados para ello.

Un grupo de soldados caminaban tratando de identificar los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos y tener que hacer su respectivo papeleo para tener cuenta de cuantos habían salido heridos y otros muertos. Para que los ciudadanos puedan vivir tranquilos había que hacer varios sacrificios, por algo habían elegido ellos sus respectivos caminos y tomaron sus propias decisiones, pero no murieron en vano, al menos la gran mayoría pudieron ser de ayuda y eso quedaría en la memoria de todos. Algunos soldados estaban ayudando a las pocas personas que seguían con vida y no sabían a donde ir, ahí entre unos de esos cuantos soldados se encontraba Levi, aquel que todos los hacían llamar "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" debido a su habilidad cuando se trataba de exterminar a los titanes o también conocido por su peculiar estatura, pero eso no tenía mucho que ver.

El soldado permaneciente en la Legión de Reconociendo, estaba caminando cerca de las destruidas viviendas buscando a alguna persona que necesitase de su ayuda.

— Esto es un desastre… — Comento para sí mismo, entre más caminaba pateaba algunas cuantas piedras que se cruzaban en su camino.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Levi, había una joven chica de al menos unos 15 años. Ella estaba sola, completamente sola, debido a que su familia adoptiva había sido devorada por esos gigantes extermina humanos que sin algún sentimiento de compasión (algo obvio) se los comió como si fueran su aperitivo frente a sus propios ojos; estos al presenciar dicha escena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que caían como si fueran un par de cataratas. Sus largos cabellos color azabache cubrían la mayoría de su rostro dejándose ver solo sus labios entreabiertos temblando de impotencia y al mismo tiempo del miedo. Arrodillada con ambas manos en puño su cuerpo temblaba mientras que en su mente solo se insultaba ella misma, deseando su propia muerte, no quería seguir viviendo más en este mundo tan cruel, simplemente pensaba que lo había perdido todo y que todo lo que estaba pasando era injusto.

Unos pasos se oían desde lejos, aun así permaneció con su mirada en el suelo evitando las lágrimas.

— Oye. — Una voz masculina se hizo presente.

Espero unos cuantos segundos y al no recibir respuesta alguna Levi seguía insistiendo. — Sabes, no tengo todo el tiempo, dime si necesitas ayuda. — Trato de ser lo más directo posible.

El silencio inundo el ambiente, el soldado estaba cansado de tener que insistir con ella, solo quería cumplir con su deber y al parecer aquella joven no iba a aportar nada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Necesitaba esa información por lo menos.

— Mi…Mikasa. — ¡Por fin obtuvo una respuesta!, un gran avance.

El chico de baja estatura al obtener la respuesta que esperaba se colocó de cuclillas, necesitaba ver su rostro para tener unas cuantas características de cómo era Mikasa e informarle todo aquello a Erwin.

Si se rehusaba a ir con él, al menos le dejaría el trabajo al rubio para que pueda mandar a otra persona y llevar a la chica de cabellos azabache con los demás.

— Muy bien Mikasa, ¿Estás sola o alguien más iba contigo? — Cuestionó. Pensaba que si había logrado hacerla hablar podría responder una simple pregunta más. — ¿Me escuchaste? — Al parecer esta vez no fue así.

Bajo su mirada hacia sus manos en puños, notando que al momento de hacer su pregunta sobre si alguien estaba con ella los había cerrado aún más, seguramente estos se encontraban rojos por la presión que hizo. Dedujo que aquello le había incomodado o seguro había pasado algo horrible para ella.

A base de acciones se puede deducir como se encuentra una persona, y para Levi, Mikasa estaba triste.

Suspiro, vaya que esto sería algo difícil. — Están muertos, ¿Verdad?

Mikasa dejo de temblar y su cuerpo se tensó, esa pregunta fue tan directa como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. No quería responder a eso, no quería recordar como su familia hacia sido devorada, pero inesperadamente y sin previo aviso unas cuantas lágrimas que intentaba retener hace unos minutos comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sobre la tierra, cosa que Levi pudo notar.

Él lo había entendido, no fueron necesarias las palabras después de todo.

—Ya veo. — Intento acercarse un poco más hacia ella, por alguna razón no le gusto verla en ese estado — Sabes… eh… no soy bueno en estas cosas. — Comenzó a decir en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que Mikasa escuchara. — En este mundo debes estar preparada para varios golpes que este te dará, algunos serán difíciles, pero lo que importa es salir adelante, a tu familia de seguro no le gustaría verte como una mocosa llorona.

Cuando dijo que no era bueno para dar palabras de "aliento", pues… tenía razón.

— Puede que ahora mismo estés pensando en querer morir… — Pauso unos momentos para colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de Mikasa que aun la mantenía agachada. — Pero déjame decirte que solo los idiotas suicidas piensan en eso, a mí no me importa las decisiones que tomes ahora, pero que diría tu familia al verte en estos momentos.

Algo dentro de Mikasa se había encendido, quizá a esto lo llaman "ganas de vivir" o simplemente quería dar la cara a aquella persona que la estaba "alentando" en ese momento y tener que decirle lo agradecida que estaba. Lentamente comenzó a alzar su cabeza, su cuello lo sentía algo entumecido ya que lo llevaba un buen tiempo agachado y a la hora de tener que levantarlo le causaba un pequeño dolor, sin embargo al final pudo hacerlo y lo primero que sus profundos ojos color negro pudieron visualizar fue el rostro de Levi.

El soldado curioseo el rostro de Mikasa observando sus ojos con algunas lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas, sus labios estaban rojos, como si se hubiera untado algún labial en ellos y su flequillo estaba todo desordenado.

Estaba hecha un desastre, más su ropa que llevaba puesta no le ayudaba de mucho en su apariencia.

— Gracias… — Agradeció en un hilo de voz, casi no se le podía escuchar.

Alejo su mano que hace unos segundos seguía sobre su cabeza. — Hmp… — No dijo nada más y así el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se colocó de pie dispuesto a irse, no sin antes voltear su mirada hacia Mikasa que aún seguía de rodillas para decirle:

— Viendo que no tienes intenciones de acompañarme, te ordeno que te quedes acá esperando a que otro soldado venga para llevarte con los demás sobrevivientes. — Dicho esto sigo caminando dejando a la muchacha atrás. — Yo ya hice mi trabajo…

Mikasa podía ver como Levi se iba alejando, su capa tenía claramente el símbolo de dos alas cruzadas y recordó que se hacían llamar "Las alas de la libertad" pertenecientes a la legión de reconocimiento. Quizá se tomaría su tiempo para pensar de que haría con su vida de ahora en adelante mientras obedecía las órdenes dadas de esperar a otro soldado para que vaya por ella.

— #—

Habían varios reclutas dispuestos a dar su alma, vida y corazón por la humanidad. Tomaron la decisión de acompañar a más soldados para luchar contra esos titanes que iban atemorizando a todos los ciudadanos desde varios años atrás. Ese mismo día varios reclutas estaban ordenados en varias columnas, unos cuantos se notaba que estaban nerviosos y otros estaban con miradas serias sin expresión alguna.

— ¿Y qué opina heichou?

— Probablemente todos ellos sean devorados primeros, Petra, no lo sé.

— Esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. — Suspiro un poco mientras observaba como la mayoría de reclutas iban siendo interrogados uno por uno. — ¿No hay alguno que pueda ser interesante?

En eso que Levi jugaba con su vista mirando por todos lados de repente se concentró sobre una chica de cabellera azabache. Su rostro se le hacía familiar, recordando aquel desastre que causaron los titanes hace unos dos años atrás. Le pareció muy interesante verla ahí.

— ¿Heichou? — Petra inclino su mirada para notar a Levi algo diferente, aún no había respondido a su pregunta.

— No. — Finalmente respondió, sin aun quitar su vista de Mikasa.

Quizá después de sus entrenamientos se le acerque para que puedan platicar un rato.

* * *

Tal vez piensen que el título sea algo incoherente (?), pero es que no se me ocurría nada. -Inserte corazón roto.- y solo espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot si se puede considerar y… agradecer que hayan leído. ღ

Considero escribir una historia con temática AU de esta pareja, quizá cuando me anime o aprenda a redactar un poco mejor.~ uvu

Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
